


I Can Hardly Remember

by DoughnutLover



Series: Hardly Consistent [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutLover/pseuds/DoughnutLover
Summary: It comes and it goes, an eternity that seems to fly by.When did it all end? When did it start again?
Series: Hardly Consistent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Can Hardly Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've been kinda focused on Zane and Lloyd, haven't I? Well, I won't say who's who in this, mostly because I wanna know what you guys think! Anywho, there's a series now, and no, they won't all be following the first one's weird cannon. Maybe next time I'll do something lighter, but hey, who knows?

Dust had settled over the smoldering hall. Yet, it was unlike any other dust he had seen following a battle. Usually, it was soot, black and made of death, reeking of sulfur and whatever else the fire had consumed. This was something else entirely, it was soft and beautiful. Equal parts simple and ornate, cold to the touch yet it filled him with warmth. It- it was snow. 

Pure white snow. Not the heavy torrents of freezing water, but soft and dust like. Slowly the heavenly rain was coating everything around him. Shattered stone walls, broken marble halls, and even the collapsed remains of a great dome somewhere in the distance. All the fire was hardly out, ravaging the city at that very moment. Yet the snow persisted. Sprinkling over everything, reminding him of- well, of something. 

There was laughter, massive… no that couldn’t have been right, massive bricks of glass and metal, filling the white horizon? No such thing had ever been. Though he could also recall smells, like something warm and sweet, a kind tune humming through his ears. He- he was cold, but again he didn’t feel that way. 

Someway, somewhere, somehow he was… happy? No, never happy. There was always a battle to fight, always people to save, always doing now what can be done tomorrow. Wait. No, that was wrong, that wasn’t the quote. It was- 

_ ‘Never put off to tomorrow, what can be done today.’  _

Like the snow-fall, it was all coming to him. A different age, one long passed, but far more ahead than the present. He had been young and spending time with family. Family. He had one. Sure, it was however many centuries ago, but he had a family. Vague faces, black eyes, blue eyes, brown hair, red, white. 

Somehow he’d done it, living so long he managed to forget. He was sure he’d promised to never forget, but who had that promise been made too? What would they think of him now? They could be angry, yell and scream, curse him and his name-- that’s the reaction he had gotten used to over the years. Maybe they’d pity him, so many had done that as well. Looked on this stranger and thought to themselves,  _ ‘How lonely he must be. No home, no family, not even a name.’  _

A name. He had a name, several in fact. Recently they called him ‘Elder Ever,’ rather on the nose but at some point he’d stopped caring what they called him. If he really strained there was one name that came back, though he couldn’t be sure who had taken to calling him ‘Lord.’ Whomever that had been all he could recall were vague shadows, whispers, and sometimes laughing. 

Overall that past seemed to have been just… just so happy. Then the world ended- and no matter how many names the ageless man was given and lost, he could never shake the horrible end he’d experienced. Cheering, armies marching in sync, anthems of long vaporized nations. ‘Lord’ had been on the mainland when the war finally happened. Fire, ringing out in the voices of a thousand thunder strikes, leveling entire cities. 

Hell, the evidence never fully vanished. Crumbled stone buildings, half-sunken skeletons of steel, warped old roads- built high and sturdy. All around the land these ruins sat like opaque ghosts of a people who had blasted themselves from the histories. Back then, just after the ruin, ‘Lord’ had been looking for a way back. Back to where? He could never say. Then he got the next name, ‘Wanderer.’ 

‘Wanderer’ had been a figure for good, helping those lost souls who survived past the end. Wanderer became someone darker, then darker, and finally, ‘Lord’ had become ‘Elder Ever.’ He stayed there, in his snowy battlefield, staring at the distant ruined dome, listening to the sounds of fire forever. Occasionally someone would seek him out, ask for advice on some trivial matter. Elder much preferred the rarer visits, when an aspiring historian would come to ask for his account of something. 

For some reason Elder could never place, this boy seemed to change every time he came. Sometimes he was blonde, other times fair of skin, once or twice he’d been a girl or an older person. Usually there wasn’t snow when they came, but today seemed different. Today it was snowing, and a whole group had come to visit him. 

_ “It's time to come home…”  _

_ “Are you ready?”  _

_ “We’ve all been waiting for you…”  _

He had wanted to respond, ask these people who they were, but he just couldn’t seem to find his voice. Or them. The people had just gone, where had they gone too? Had… had they gone after this young man? He looked familiar, and… sad. He looked sad, sitting next to Elder he was already on the verge of tears. 

“H-hey buddy…” Edler tried to respond, he really did, but nothing was coming out. “It’s been quite a long time.” he had tears welling up against his eyes, steeped in whatever memories had taken the young man. 

“I’ve missed you…” he seemed to wait for a response, it was all Elder could do to look at him, see- see someone he recognized. He knew those eyes, he knew that hair, that voice, that face, he knew this man. 

“Really… I’m so glad I got to see you one last time. I-i’d tell you about home… but you can guess it's the same as anywhere else.” the warped steel skeletons came to mind, along with the old glass cubes. For some reason, he could remember them glowing with pale yellow light. 

“It’s your time… isn’t it?” Elder had something to say about that, but it left him far too quickly. All he could manage anymore was to be happy. This man, seeing him made Elder happy, almost like he’d been waiting for this stranger. 

“I’ll m-miss you… tell them I said hi. All our old friends.” he looked away, hiding his tears, and that upset Elder. He had wanted to see them again, those familiar eyes. But there was no time left, was there? Darkness had started to surround him, warm and comforting, almost like he was being hugged. 

“Goodbye, old friend… goodbye…” 


End file.
